Bellatrix Musical
by xoravenoxeap
Summary: Key points in Bellatrix's life.
1. Lose Control

It's some key points in Bellatrix's life set to songs by Evanescence. Call it what you will, but i suppose its like a Bellatrix Musical. Yes the real songs are longer, but i took only the lyrics that applied to Bellatrix.

--

Bellatrix Black walked out onto her bare garden; no flowers were in bloom, it was far past that season, good riddance in Bellatrix's concern, she preferred, the silence and solitude of winter, to the bright and fanciful

colors of spring . Her feet made crunching sounds in the hard pack snow.

"Hello." She gracefully turned on the spot to see her Lord, and beloved teacher.

"Hello my Lord." She look at the pale face of her Master. She thought that, were he not to have his flowing black robes on he would blend right into the snow. "What am I going to learn today?" She titled her head to the side in slight curiosity.

"Well," he started with a malicious gleam in his scarlet eyes. "I thought today I would teach you how to perform the three unforgivable curses." Her eyes went widened. "You know the three unforgivable I assume." He paused, and she knew he meant for her to recite them.

"The imperious, the cruciatius, and avada kedavra ." She said in a rather rushed tone, and he smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Very good." She was his brightest protégé. He summoned a cage with a rather large spider inside. Bellatrix moved closer to get a better look. She turned her head to the side taking in the features of the spider.

"Try an unforgivable," He said. "Just choose one." He responded to the look she gave him.

She backed away from the cage, scrutinizing her prey, she thought it would be fun to torture the little thing; so she took a deep breath, took two more steps back, and said "Crucio." The spider twitched once, but did nothing else. She pouted, it always worked for him, why wouldn't it work for her? He chuckled to himself, but she heard him, she turned around a little less gracefully this time, and glared at him. "What's so funny?" She asked disrespectfully, he eyed her, and she backtracked. "I'm sorry my Lord, but what is so funny about my failure?" His expression softened, and blush was beginning to creep up her next.

"You need to mean it Bella; you've got to want to cause pain, loose control while staying focused on torture." She contemplated that for a moment or too, her face contorting a little with the concentration, after a moment she seemed to understand a proper way of doing this.

__

"Can we play the game your way? Can I really loose control?"

She looked back at him with an evil smile plastered on her face. _"Just once in my life, I think it'd be nice. Just to loose control just once." _All her life she had to play by someone else's rules, her parents, her schools, and even her Lord's, she did it with pride of course because she was a respectable pureblood witch, and that was how they acted; well most of them…__

"Mary had a lamb,"

She pointed her wand at the spider, who looked back at her through the bars of the cage, almost defiantly, it reminded her of someone whom she hated very much. _"Eyes as black as coal."_ She sneered at the spider then bellowed "Crucio!" once again. The spider twitched violently, flipped over onto its back, and kept twitching. She chuckled evilly loving the pain she was causing the defenseless creature, who reminded her of the blood traitor she once called family. _"If we play very quiet my lamb, Mary never has to know." _Oh how she longed to kill her real cousin, but to spill pureblood was a huge offence in the Black family, not to kill muggles, and muggle borns oh no, but to spill pureblood was almost deemed unforgivable, especially when that blood is in your own family. She stopped the curse, and went up to the cage. The spider was barely moving, and she imagined Sirius's body lying there semiconscious, paying for the damage done to their family's reputation. _"If I cut you down to a thing I can use, I fear they'll be nothing good left of you."_ She backed away from the cage once more, looked over her victim for the last time before angrily bellowing, "Avada Kedavra!" The spider gave one last twitch and then was still.

Panting slightly Bellatrix turned to face her Lord, who had a maliciously proud look in his eye, none of his other students could torture and kill on their second try, she was by far his greatest protégé. "Very good." He turned on the spot and disappearted before she could thank him for his praise.

--

Alright i know i kinda stole the line "You've got to mean it..." But wouldnt it be just like Bella to say to Harry what her Lord said to her. Anyway hope you liked it. Reveiws are kindly accepted.


	2. Snow White Queen

"Come in." She hadn't knock nor, as far as she knew, made any noise coming down the stone steps, but somehow he knew she was there, he always knew.

"You wished to speak to me my Lord?" She stepped into the cold dark room. He was standing in the far back looking out the only window in the small room.

"I did Bella," She smiled; she loved it when he used her pet name. "I think it is time for you to join the ranks of my Death Eaters." Her eyes widened with this glorious news, she had been waiting for this day since she met the mysterious Lord standing in front of her. "I shall mark you with my mark. I can summon you with the mark, and you can call for me." He walked up to her; grabbed her left arm, and pulled the sleeve back. She shivered a little from his death cold touch. He ran his long forefinger up her forearm feeling the smooth pallid skin beneath his own.

"I am ready master." She felt no fear, merely bowed her head out of respect. He took out his wand and stabbed into her arm. She gasped and grabbed his shoulder digging her nails into it; drawing blood.

"_You belong to me, my snow white queen." _He whispered seductively in her ear.He twisted his wand down her arm. She looked down to see what it was he was doing; she could see the early appearance of what looked to be a skull. Her arm now numb she released his shoulder straightened up, and looked into his face.

Finally he stepped back. Her arm was a bit bloody, but she could defiantly see the mark very clearly now: a skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth and twisting down her forearm. She was panting slightly but otherwise held her composure. He waved her away; she bowed and left the dudgeon-like room.

"_Yes, you belong to me, my snow white queen; soon I know you'll see you're just like me." _Voldemort sang to know one. _"All I want is you."_

_--_

Well this was a short one, and i almost wasn't going to do it, but these lyrics will be inportant later.


	3. The Only One

Crack!

Someone appeared out of thin air, looking quite distressed. She turned around and spat hair out of her mouth. "Is it true?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"Yes Bellatrix I'm afraid it is." A blond man stepped out of the crowd he too looked a little disheveled.

"I don't believe you, Lucius you're lying!" She looked into his face he was quite handsome: blue eyes and long platinum blond hair.

"Bella it's true." Next came the voice of a woman she stepped next to her husband, holding a child. She looked an awful lot like the sister standing before her, but there was one difference Bellatrix had black hair, and Narcissa, like her husband, had platinum blond. She was holding her son Draco who even as an infant looked like his father. She tossed the wand of the Dark Lord at her sister's feet. She bent down and picked it up.

"No." She held it up to the moonlight streaming through the windows. "No it can't be." She looked up, and to everyone's utter surprise she was smiling. "This is a test isn't; a test to see who is loyal and who is not."

"No Bella, it isn't" Her sister tried to reason with her, but she was beyond reasoning.

"I will find him, and when I do he will reward me beyond all others. I shall need some help." She started to pace, and looked quite mad. "Who wants to come with me to help find our Lord, and Master?" Everyone glanced at each other then at their feet tensely. "I will share the glory with whomever decides to come." She bargained. Still no one spoke.

After a few seconds a sound broke the silence it was Narcissa singing._"Were all grieving, lost and bleeding." _Bellatrix grabbed a chair and stood upon it.

"_All our lives we've been waiting for someone to call our leader!" _If she couldn't get through to them in words she would try song. _"All your lies I'm not believing._" She looked down into the faces of her equals. "He's not dead." She whispered. Someone stepped out of the crowd Severus Snape , oh how she despised Snape.

"Bellatrix this is foolish. _So afraid to open your eyes, hypnotized. _Our master is gone Bellatrix now get down." Of course he wanted her to get down, he wanted her to stop thinking of her Lord so _he_ could go out and find him himself.

"No Snape. I'm going to find him." She kicked at him, and he stepped back into the crowd.

"_Right or wrong can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without him" _She caressed her cheek with his wand then pocketed it. I _"if I can't feel I'm not mine I'm not real!" _She had started to cry tears streaming down her pallid face. It was the first time many of them had seen her cry. She was shaking almost to the point of losing her balance. _"All our lives we've been waiting for someone to call our leader, all your lies I'm not believing." _

She got down off the chair and strode to the door. "I will find him. If anyone wishes to come with me so be it, but," She paused, " I am prepared to do this alone." She looked at Narcissa and Lucius, they didn't move an inch. Her gaze streamed over the crowed until she met her husband. She gave him a murderous look, and he broke from the crowd grabbed his brother and stood beside his wife. Suddenly Bardy Crouch Jr. joined them. She always thought he was sort of a pansy, but she could use all the help she could get. She smirked in the direction of Snape, turned and walked out the door with in her mind the true followers of Voldemort.

--

Hey look she's very faithful! Tee hee i made Snape sing :) Well i hope you enjoyed reading it as i enjoyed writing it.


	4. Farther Away

Bellatrix Lestrange paced in her dark cell in Azkaban Prison. "Shit." She whispered to no one as she ducked behind a small rock-like seat. A dementor drifted by unnoticing the crouching witch. "Must've taken all my pleasant memories," She mumbled to the floor. She stood up not bothering to brush the dust of herself, she sighed heavily walking to the only window in her small cell. She reminded herself of her master. She sat down on the floor in front of the window letting the bright moonlight pool on to her outstretched leg, and onto her bare feet. She ran her long pale finger over her Dark Mark, smiling to herself.

"_I took their smiles and I made them mine, I sold my soul just to hide the light, and now I see what I really am, a thief, a whore and a liar." _She slapped her left forearm.

She got up; stumbling a little, lack of food and hydration made her dizzy, _"I run to you, call out your name." _She looked at the wall opposite the window, she blinked gingerly. _"I see you there, still you are farther away." _

She reached out and touched the cold stone wall. _"I reach, but I feel only air at night. Not you, not love, just nothing!" _Dropping to her knees she pounded her fist down upon the ground. _"I try to forget you, but without you, I feel nothing." _Tears were hitting her numbing fists, as they pounded silently on the floor. _"Don't leave me here, by myself, I can't breathe." _

Bellatrix stood up rubbing her hands, she ran over to the window; it was just big enough for her to squeeze her tiny frame through and jump to her death. That's what the ministry wanted after all, they figured a few months in Azkaban, being attack day by day by Dementors, that that window would start to look like a good alternative out. Bellatrix contemplated jumping a few times, but every time she got close to the window she was reminded of how her Lord used to skulk around windows, looking out of them, thinking to himself; she didn't make it all the way to Azkaban for him to blow it all with suicide. She stabbed her hand through the open window, feeling the cool ocean air. _"I run to you, call out your name, I see you there, still you are farther away." _She fell to the floor. Maybe the dementor affected me after all, she thought to herself.

--

I have to say this is my favorite. I havn't yet decided whether i'm going to do a "torture the Longbottoms" chapter, i do have a song, but i don't have the ambition to write. :) But if anyone really wants the chapter i write and post it, but that means the chapter orders will change. reviews accepted.


	5. Lacrymosa

"Leave us." Said the high, cold, hissing voice to his remaining circle of minions, most of them had been caught in that fiasco at the Ministry; only one made it out of there, his supposed most loyal, most faithful, Bellatrix. She kneeled before him not daring to look up. "Bellatrix, you have failed me." He did not use her pet name. which saddened and scared her even more. He bent down, and grabbed her chin forcing her gaze up into his blood-red eyes. "I do not tolerate failure Bellatrix." Her heart was beating faster now. What was her going to do, surely he would torture her for her failure, as he had tortured so many other before her who failed him. Usually he looked upon his victims with an expression of malice upon his snow white features, but there was something different in his eyes as he look at Bellatrix.

He turned his back on her and walked up the steps to look out the window, which he did often. Most people would take that as a sign to leave the room, but not Bellatrix she remained kneeling looking up at her master's back.

__

"Out on your own, cold and alone again, can this be what you really wanted baby?"

He turned to face her. He looked down at her, taking in her features. She was still as beautiful as the day he had met her, Azkaban did little to break this woman's vast beauty. __

"Blame it on me."

She continued to sing; now standing up and walking up the short staircase to where her master was standing. _"Set your guilt free, nothing can hold you back now." _Guilt? What guilt Lord Voldemort never had guilt, he never showed remorse or kindness that was for lesser humans, and yet he had saved her at the Ministry when he could have saved so many other of his Death Eaters, why her? Was she the strongest, the most powerful, the most deadly, the most valuable? No, he thought to himself, she was all of those and more.. And yet she had failed him. __

"I can't change who I am."

He stepped closer apparently unconscious to what he was doing, he stepped so close that, were he to have a proper nose, it would be touching hers. His arms snaked around her thin frame. She rested her head on his chest.

What's going on, he wondered to himself, why am I holding her?

__

"Not this time I won't lie, to keep you near me."

She motioned to move away but his surprisingly strong arms held her in place. 

No!, he screamed in his head, this isn't right I'm Lord Voldemort, what the hell am I doing?

__

"And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up, my love wasn't enough."

Now she was speaking of love the thing he despised most of all. He pulled her off of him and looked her over again.

What is she playing at, he wondered, I have already sparred her.

She still continued

__

"And you can blame it on me, set your guilt free, honey. I don't want to hold you back now love."

She stopped, her eyes full of tears. She back away slowly from him, and descended the stone stairs. She kneeled once again and bowed her head, silver tears hitting the floor.

"Master, I deserved to be tortured, I failed you," another tear rolled off her pale cheek and hit the floor, seemingly unnoticed by her, "I was in charge and I failed." He looked down at her in awe, though his face did not show it. He too descended the stairs, he lifted her up gently and hugged her close, stroking her curly coal black hair.

"Bella," he reinstated the use of her pet name, which made her sniffle and grin a little. "if I had wanted to torture you, I would've done so earlier ." She looked up at him confusion spread across her beautiful face.

"But-but my Lord I failed you, I deserved to be tortured." She repeated, looking down at her feet again.

"Yes you failed me, but you are my most loyal, one failure cannot unravel many years of faithful service." Happy to the point of disbelief she wrapped her arms around his next and kissed him full on the mouth. He was shocked but didn't push her away. He grabbed her waist and hugged her close deepening the kiss. He slipped his forked tongue past her lips and began a raging battle of tongues, both of them fighting for dominance. She moved her mouth with his a few more time, having won the battle, and after a few moments she broke the kiss and smiled up at her Lord, who looked a little dazed. She slithered out from his grip sauntered to the door, took one look back and left her Lord standing in the middle of the room, with an expression of happy confusion upon his face.

--

I know i posted this as its own story and i am sorry for the trouble it may have caused anyone. please R&R


	6. Going Under

"Go carry out my orders." A tall thin pallid man waved a hand to his servants. All left, but one woman remained. "Bella I told you to go." He was angry and annoyed at her disobedience.

"Master I wanted to speak to you." Her voice sounded as though she had been crying.

"I said GO!" A hand whipped out of the air and connected with her face. She staggered a bit, but persisted into what she was going to say.

"Master I just don't think you thought this plan through." She cringed expecting another blow, but none came so she continued. "If you went into the castle you could win in a heartbeat." He stepped closer to her, and grabbed her chin.

"When I give you an order _Bellatrix_ I expect it to be carried out without contradiction." He pushed her away roughly.

"_Now I will tell you what I have done for you, fifty thousand tears I've cried, screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me." _She backed away from him. He was going to listen to her this time, even if he did kill her afterwards for speaking so ill of him, and his tactics. _"Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, so I don't what's real, always confusing the thoughts in my head." _She stepped towards her master now, but like expected he stood his ground. _"So I can't trust myself anymore." _

He said nothing; she hated his silence, it meant he was thinking of ways to torture her when she was done. _"So go on and scream, scream at me!" _She turned to leave, being done with what she wanted to say.

He grabbed her left arm; swung her around to face him, he grabbed the back of her hair and pushed her into a violent passionate kiss. She was thoroughly confused, had she not just told off the Dark Lord, the most feared dark wizard of the age. Surely, she thought, he would kill her. When he broke the kiss she tasted blood on her lips. She looked up at her Lord there was blood on his thin lips too.

"_You belong to me, my snow white queen. Don't scream anymore my love cause all I want is you." _He brushed the cheek which he struck, and released her. "Go, and fight for your Lord." She nodded, and left the room with a little smirk playing upon her lips.

--

Wow go Bella! I told you the Snow White Queen lyrics would be important :) I really hope you liked my short, but sweet Bellatrix Musical.


End file.
